Cooper
Cooper is a boy who first appeared in Papa Louie with Sue in Apartment 2-1 as a captive. He is a fan-voted chef in Papa's Pancakeria, and has an orange tabby cat named Cookie first seen in Pancakeria who gets lost. He and Prudence are the only customers that have a pet. His roles in the games He first appeared in the original Papa Louie game as a trapped customer. In all games so far (except for Papa's Freezeria), he was a customer and in Papa's Pancakeria, he is the male playable chef. He won the first ever Next Chefs tournament and won to be the chef in that game. Apperance While Cooper wore a red and white shirt that said "Papa Louie" on it, starting from Papa's Taco Mia!, he wore a "Papa Louie" shirt with a Papa Louie's picture on it until Wingeria, where he wears his Pancakeria uniform with Cookie on his back. Therefore, he is the first male customer to change his customer appearance with a worker uniform. He is the fourth customer to walk around in his chef uniform, 1st was Roy (although Roy always walks around in his uniform), second was Rita (starting from Taco Mia) and third was Maggie (starting from Freezeria). Orders His orders are usually small. His order ticket only has just one blank space in Taco Mia! and Wingeria. *Papa's Pizzeria: 4 pepperoni on the left half, cooked 1/8 of clock (approximately 25 seconds), cut into quarters. *Papa's Burgeria : '''Bread, medium patty, cheese, tomato, tomato, top bun. *'' ''Papa's Taco Mia: Pita, pork, pinto beans, tomatoes, brown rice, nacho cheese. *Papa's Pancakeria: 2 pancakes, whipped cream, chocolate chips, maple syrup. Drink: Large cup of tea with ice. *Papa's Wingeria: 3 Buffalo wings (Right), 3 spicy garlic Wings(Left), 6 celeries, mango chili dip. *Papa's Hot Doggeria:''' Chicago bun, regular hot dog, mustard, sauerkraut, fajita veggies, mustard again. Drink: Small Tangerine Pop. Snack: Large Candy Jack. *Papa's Burgeria HD (iPad): Bread, Medium Patty ,American Cheese ,Bacon, Awesome Sauce ,and top bun. Ranks (numbers indicates Cooper's appearance in each game. For example, Cooper is the 22nd customer in Papa's Burgeria. Another example, Cooper is the 29th customer in Papa's Wingeria, when not counting the closers.) *Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Rank: 9 *Pizzeria Rank: 1 *Burgeria Rank: 22 *Taco Mia Rank: 44 *Pancakeria Rank: 1 (if Prudence is your chef) *Wingeria Rank: 24 *Hot Doggeria Rank:48 Ranks needed to unlock him *Papa's Pizzeria : He is in the tutorial *Papa's Burgeria : 17 *Papa's Taco Mia : 41 *Papa's Freezeria : He is absent *Papa's Pancakeria : He is a random day customer (when playing as Prudence). *Papa's Burgeria HD : 37 *Papa's Wingeria : 24 *Papa's Hot Doggeria : 48 Papa's Next Chefs 2011 Round 1: Cooper won against Nick Round 2: Cooper won against Big Pauly Round 3: Cooper won against Taylor Round 4: Cooper won against Carlo Romano Round 5: Cooper won against James and won the tournament Trivia *Cooper (along with Taylor) is the only customer that is ranked no. 1 in two games. *He and Chuck are the only chefs to be absent from a game. (Cooper was out in Papa's Freezeria and Chuck was out in Papa's Pancakeria) And both of them have been in chefs in the game after the game that they were absent in. *He won the Papa's Next Chefs 2011 Tournament along with Prudence. *He is unlocked as the fourth to last customer in Papa's Taco Mia. Interestingly, Prudence is the third to last customer unlocked just after him. *His Pizzeria order has the shortest time to cook, not including the last customer for a day. *Chuck and Cooper are the only chefs to be absent from a game and then be chef in the following game. (Cooper was absent in Freezeria and then was chef in Pancakeria and Chuck was absent in Pancakeria and then became chef in Wingeria). *He, Maggie and Rita are the only customers to change their look into their chef uniform, as seen below. *He is the only male character who wears before normal clothes and now worker uniform. *His highest rank to achieve is 48. Unlockable toppings along with him *He's not unlockable with anything. Gallery 52a0bd0b8f9cf2822ffffd544dba2691.png|Cooper's appearance in Pizzeria and Burgeria Cooper (Taco Mia).png|Cooper's appearance from Taco Mia to Pancakeria Icon.png|Cooper's current customer profile (Wingeria onwards) Cooper (pancakeria).jpg|Cooper's thumbs up photo. Cooper with a pizza.jpg|Cooper holding a pizza. Cooper.png|Cooper's full appearance in the Papa's Next Chefs 2011 Tournament. Cooper and Prudence in Papa's........... uniform.jpg|Cooper and Prudence with their pets Sadman.png|Cooper's expression if someone does an atrocious job on a day in Papa's Pancakeria (and when playing as Cooper himself) ImagesCA0W2UAW.jpg|Cooper's cameo in the Freezeria opening. HappyCooper.png|Cooper is happy about his pizza. Cooper.JPG|Cooper is happy about his burger. U suck.png|Prudence is ordering a blueberry syrup and maple syrup plate to the coworker. Angry-cooper-plus-blinking-kitty.jpg|Angry Cooper! 130px-0,125,3,114-Cooper.png Division winners2.jpg|Cooper Won! Cookie.PNG|Cookie in the car. Copper.PNG|Cooper's Appearance in Papa's Pizzeria|link=http://images.wikia.com/fliplinestudios/images/e/e8/Cooper.PNG Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Ppl with new looks Category:Chefs Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Adults Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:Papa's Pizzeria Category:Papa's hotdoggeria Category:Papa's Eateria Category:People with cars